Christmas and Kisses
by TheEightFoldPath
Summary: It is Christmas (or atleast they think) and everyone is celebrating in the common room. The thing is three men are missing from the fun. Two Grimes and one Dixon. It is up to Beth, Michonne, and Carol to get them to celebrate christmas. Beth/Carl, Michonne/Rick, Daryl/Carol. One-shot. Last part is weird.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. TheEightFoldPath back again. I know this story is like really late, but you know. It was on my computer since like December (I was writing fanfiction before I joined this website. I just didn't publish them.) I hope you like it. I'm gonna be having some one-shots out if I get a chance, but I'm going to have the next chapter to "Summer Love" up really soon. A lot of my earlier stories I'm going to be ending so look out for the final chapters. All my one-shots are going to have the names like "Christmas and Chaos" and "Megaphones and Makeouts". Its kind of like how the show Austin and Ally's episodes are named (If you know that show). In this story I have tons of back ground information that is hardly necessary. I don't know why. So yeah. I'll see ya later, and by later I mean the end of the story. P.S. This a weird one shot. I kind of break the fourth wall. I also edited because the original fanfiction it said my real name instead of TheEightFoldPath. I changed that. Also my name is Carter. Some personal information for all my wonderful fans.**

Christmas and Kisses

TheEightFoldPath sat in a leather chair near a fireplace. Next to him was a table with hot chocolate and cookies. He took a cookie and took a bite. Shelves around him were aligned with books. The room was illuminated by the fire. "Oh. Sorry I didn't notice you there." he said taking a sip of hot chocolate. "Please take a seat". TheEightFoldPath got up and selected a book from the shelf. "I bet you're here for a story." He sat back down. He didn't open the book yet. "Everyone knows of a Christmas story. From 'Frosty the Snowman' to 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'. Well here's a different story. One with Zombies. Let us begin." TheEightFoldPath opened the book. "'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; the stockings were hung by the chimney with- wait. Wrong story." TheEightFoldPath got back up and searched for another book. "Aha" he said with excitement. "Here's the right one. The air was cold. Tiny snowflakes fell from the sky. Beth could feel them falling on her eyelashes. She heard Judith's tiny sneeze. She turned around and walked back into the prison. Even here it was still chilly. She looked into the prison common room where everyone was in. Rick thought that it would be a good idea to celebrate Christmas to feel more "normal". Especially for the kids of Woodbury. Everyone who came from Woodbury thought that made sense to make the kids feel more normal. They were happy to celebrate. Everyone in Rick's group thought differently. They were happy to celebrate Christmas just as much as Woodbury, but they all know that Rick did it for Carl. Rick desperately wanted Carl to feel more like a kid. Beth walked in and looked around. Every kid was playing with a toy and laughing, while every adult was drinking coffee or hot chocolate and chatting. Beth went over to a couch that Glenn had brought back. Glenn had brought back a lot of furniture. He got a lot for the nursery. Things like cribs, couches, chairs, bookshelves, toy chests, toys, almost everything. He got lots more for cells and common rooms. He even got basket balls for the basketball net in the outside gym. Rick protested saying that it was a waste of a run, but after seeing everyone enjoying the new furniture he got around to liking it.

"Beth want to play with me." Mika said grinning ear to ear. Beth smiled back.

"I really have to take care of Judith, but I promise later." Beth said. Mika ran back to her sister who was just crouched in the corner. They managed to find a Christmas tree and decorate it. The little bulbs flashed different colors. She looked down at Judith who was in her lap. Judith grabbed a piece of Beth's gold lochs and held it in her tiny hands. Beth smiled at the little baby which made Judith giggle.

"Can I hold her?" a voice said. Beth looked over and saw Sasha looking at Judith. Beth got up and scooped Judith in Sasha's arms. Sasha smiled as she looked down at the baby in her arms. "I always wanted a baby." Sasha sighed.

"Beth, have you seen Rick." Michonne asked gripping her sword. "If one of these people did something to him-"

"I saw him go outside. Relax these are nice people. They wouldn't hurt us." Beth said with a soothing voice. Beth had the same skill as her father. She could calm someone down quickly and give them good advice. Michonne let go of her sword.

"I'm going to go look for him." Michonne said heading out the door. Beth sighed and looked back to Sasha who was now sitting with the baby. Judith giggled as Sasha lightly tickled her.

"I wonder why Rick isn't celebrating with us. It was his idea." Sasha said.

"I don't know." Beth said. She did know why. Rick had lost a wife, but gained a baby that he doesn't even know is his. He loved Judith like his own, but Rick could never forget the fact that its Shane's. Then Carl is growing distant from him. His own son hardly talks to him and has claimed his first life. Carl tried to act nonchalant about it. Like he didn't care. Which made many people fine. Except Hershel and Beth. Hershel was just scared the boy was turning into a psychopath. Beth on the other hand could see he was greatly affected by his actions. He didn't want to kill the boy, but he had bad experiences with "letting someone go". Beth was scared for Carl. Beth snapped out of her thought as Carol tapped her on the shoulder.

"Beth, you feeling okay?" Carol asked.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." Beth replied.

"Good. Have you seen Daryl by any chance?" Carol asked with worry in her voice.

"No. I haven't." Beth said. Carol looked around before heading out the door opposite of the one Michonne left in. Beth started to thinking of Carl again. The way he walked. Those icy blue eyes of his. His hat. The way he blushed every time he was around her. Beth and Carl had been great friends since the farm was destroyed. After he killed that boy they started to grow apart. Carl started to grow apart from everyone in the group. Except Judith who was the only person who couldn't judge him. That's what Carl had told her weeks ago. Before she could talk back to him though he had already left. Beth looked up again. She began searching the room for Carl. He was no where in sight.

"Do you think you can watch for a moment?" Beth asked Sasha. Sasha nodded and Beth got up and left the room.

Michonne had gotten outside and was searching for Rick. The winter air was crisp. The sky was fully of orange clouds as the sun was now going down. She found Rick down by the fence where they were planning to plant crops. He stood staring at the walkers desperately trying to get in. Rick could hear the crunching of the frozen grass on the ground. Snow had fallen, but wasn't creating piles. Instead the grass on the ground just got hard. He turned around to see Michonne only a few feet away. She got closer to him. Soon they were side by side.

"Don't you want to celebrate with the rest of us." Michonne asked. He just stared blanking ignoring her. "Is something wrong?" He continued to ignore her. Michonne sighed. "Fine ignore me." she said turning around. Right before she took a step he said something.

"I threw it." Rick said blankly.

"Threw what?" Michonne said turning to him so they were face to face.

"I threw my ring over the fence." he said.

"Your wedding ring?" she questioned.

"Yeah."

"Why?!"

"I couldn't stand it anymore. It was like it haunted me". He gazed at the sky which now had stars, yet it wasn't night yet.

Beth walked out of the prison and back into the cold. She put on her beanie and continued out. She moved her head searching for the missing boy. She saw him in the guard tower. She walked up there and climbed the stairs to the top. She opened the door to the balcony of the tower and found him leaning against the railing. He stared at her for a moment before looking back towards the forest. She walked over to the newly aged fourteen year old. He had turned fourteen earlier and it differently took a toll on his height. He used to be nearly four inches shorter than her, but now they were the exact same height. She stood next to him.

"You can talk to me you know." Beth said. Carl looked over at her. Carl always liked Beth. More than a friend. She was wearing the beanie hat he found adorable on her.

"I know." he nodded.

"Well then talk to me." Beth said. Carl just stared into the distance again. Beth grabbed his chin with her hand and forced their eyes to meet. His icy blue eyes sent a shiver down her spiny.

Carol walked around the corner where the outside gym was. Daryl sat in the bleachers next to the basketball court. He held his crossbow tightly. Carol climbed up and sat next to Daryl on the freezing bleachers. The cold has made the bleachers icy. Daryl stared at the short haired woman.

"What do you want." he said.

"I want to make sure you're okay." Carol told him.

"Well I'm fine. Why don't you leave now."

"Why don't you come inside. Its a lot warmer. Besides don't you want to come celebrate with everyone else." Daryl stared off into the distance. Carol put her hand on his bicep.

"I never got anything for Christmas. Hell my family hardly celebrated it after my mom died."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"My dad would be out all day during Christmas. Sometimes Merle would give me some food if he could get some." Carol knew his dad had abused and neglected them.

"Well its different now."

"Yeah. Merle is dead. My dad is dead. Christmas is dead too."

"That's not true. Whats different now is that you have a bigger family. Who care a lot about you."

"Sure."

"Its true. Come on. Rick sees you as a brother. Carl looked up to you. Hershel respects you. Maggie, Glenn, and Beth all see you as the defender of the group."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you feel about me?" Carol stared into the redneck's eyes.

Michonne grabbed Rick's hand and he looked back at her.

"She would probably think that's best. If it is causing you that much pain." she said.

"What is Carl going to say?"

"It might be hard for him, but eventually he'll get over it." They stared deeply into each others eyes. Michonne noticed a newly acquired scar on Rick's forehead. Michonne went to say something as Rick pressed his lips on to hers. Michonne was shocked at first, but went along with the kiss. Michonne wrapped her arms around Rick's neck. Rick broke the kiss. He looked at her.

"I love you." he said. Michonne said. Michonne thought about what to say next. She hadn't loved somebody for so long.

"I love you too." she said. Rick kissed her one more time before they walked back to the prison together. "I feel like you didn't throw the ring because its memories were haunting you."

"It must have been something else then." Rick said.

Carol sat there. She had no idea what to say. What does she think of him. She thought about the first night at the prison. How they talked and made jokes.

"I love you." Carol said looking at him. Daryl looked at her. He didn't seem shocked. Like he knew what she was going to say. Daryl went in and kissed her. The kiss was rough and seemed to go on for a while.

"I love you too" he said trying to get the most macho voice he can. He wasn't going to get mushy for Carol. Well unless he really had to. "I never could say that to someone before."

"Neither could I." Carol sighed remembering her husband Ed.

Glenn and Maggie leaned against the wall of the prison.

"I can't believe what we just saw." Maggie said.

"Yep. First Michonne and Rick. Then Daryl and Carol." Glenn said still shocked.

"Who could be next?" Maggie said leaning her head back.

They were still staring into each others eye. Carl was gripping Beth's hand. He rubbed his thumb along hers. She smiled at him.

"I didn't want to kill that boy." Carl said looking down. Beth raised his chin up with a finger.

"Look at me." Beth said.

"I was scared."

"We were all scared."

"I let that walker go. It killed Dale. My dad let Andrew go. He came back and killed T-Dog and..."

"Don't."

"Then my dad let the governor go and he killed Merle. I just didn't want him to come back and hurt anyone. For all I know is he could of killed you or Judith. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose Judith either. I don't want to lose anybody."

"I don't want to lose you either." Beth looked into his eyes. Her deep blue eyes calmed down. A tear fell from his eye. Beth let her forehead rest on Carl's. Carl slowly moved in. He had no idea what to do. As their lips were grazing Carl stopped. He slowly moved back.

" .." he said.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked.

"I just never, you know..." Beth knew what he meant. He was only twelve when this started and its hard to find love in a world like this. They found it though. "I'm scared I'll get it wrong and then you'll like hate me. Its just kind of sca-"

"I love you Carl." she interrupted. "I'd never hate you."

"I love you too." Carl said. He leaned in once again and let their lips touched. The kiss was slow. It was only their lips touching. She could tell he was telling the truth when he said he had never kissed a girl. She didn't care though. He slowly backed out. "I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't be." she said pulling him in for a real kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her lips were soft against his. Carl snaked his tongue into Beth's mouth. She let him enjoy the experience of the kiss. He explored the insides of her mouth as they kissed. He gradually edged her over to the wall and soon her entire back was against the cold glass. They continued to kiss. Carl was kissing her like he had kissed a girl hundreds of times. Carl could do that thought. Go from doing something for the first time to being an expert on it. That's how it always went. When he learned to use a gun, first he could barely hit something from a inch away. After one lesson he could head shot a walker from almost fifteen feet. When he learned to build a fire, first he could barely get a spark. Now he could get one going in the middle of a hurricane. The kiss was passionate and long. He broke the kiss and smiled at her. He pushed a gold loch of hair behind her ear. She had never loved someone like this. Sure she liked Jimmy, but Carl she loved. He was four years younger than her, but that didn't matter.

"Fine you win the bet." Maggie said.

"Whoo!" Glenn celebrated.

"I honestly didn't think Carl and Beth would get together." Maggie admitted looking at her sister kiss the boy once again. Months earlier when they first found the prison Maggie and Glenn made a bet if Carl and Beth would get together. Maggie thought it was ridiculous them getting together. Glenn on the other hand loved the idea. I think you know who won.

"You made a bet on if my son would kiss a girl?" Rick asked. Him and Michonne joined Maggie and Glenn's little chat earlier only to see his son kissing the youngest Greene girl (I feel like I stole "youngest Green girl" from somewhere. Sorry if your mad. I can't remember exactly where I got it.) He was happy for his son. He found loved in a world like this. Which was great.

"Your not mad are you?" Glenn said.

"Naah. I kind of made a bet with Hershel that you guys would break up." Rick said.

"You don't like me and Maggie married?" Glenn said.

"I do. Hershel doesn't" he joked. Maggie went over and punched Rick in the gut.

"Shut up." she said walking back into the prison. "Come on Glenn. You won the bet." Glenn quickly followed her.

"Wait what was the prize?" Michonne said. Glenn just gave her a you-know-what-it-is look. Michonne realized what is was.

"Wow." Rick said.

"We should get back to the prison." Carl said breaking the third kiss they shared.

"Yeah." Beth said. They walked down the stairs. Carl pecked her on the lips one more time before they walked back to the prison hand-in-hand. Right before they reached the door Carl stopped and turned to Beth.

"Merry Christmas Beth Greene." Carl said smiling.

"Merry Christmas Carl Grimes." Beth said kissing him. In the middle of the kiss Beth grabbed Carl's hat and put it on her own head.

"Hey my hat!" Carl went to grab it back, but Beth ran into the prison with it. Carl chased after her. Hershel watched as Carl and Beth ran past the commons room. He laughed. Rick sat next to him.

"Hey there Rick." Hershel said.

"I have some bad news." Rick said. Beth was leaning around the brick wall of her cell. She was wrapped in Carl's arms as they kissed.

"GRRIIIMMMEEEES" Hershel's voice boomed through the halls of the prison." he said closing the book. "Well I hope you enjoyed the wonderful tale." TheEightFoldPath got up with the book. "I'll see you next year for another Walking Dead Christmas" he said as put another log in the fire. As he went to put the book back a page fell from it. **(This is the weirdest, yet SUPER funny ending. I was going to make the ending more dramatic, but whatever. I like it. I hope you don't think its stupid.)** "Whats this?" he said picking up the page. He read from it.

"So as Hershel chased Carl for kissing daughter the whole prison didn't know Santa rode his sleigh over Georgia blasting walker heads with his Christmas ray of death. Santa stood up in his sleigh.

"HO HO HO! DIE YOU UNDEAD MOTHERFUCKERS" Santa said blasting more. Elves parachuted down spearing their heads with candy cane sword. "HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS." Santa said as Rudolph blew up walkers with his nose that shot lasers." TheEightFoldPath looked down at the paper. "Well. That was terrible. No one should ever read that again." he said crumbling the page into a ball and throwing it into the fire.

** Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review. Don't bother to follow because this is a one-shot. Follow my other stories though. Follow me for more stories. So I'm TheEightFoldPath and I'll see you guys when I see you guys PEACE!**


	2. A Quote to Remember

"Love cannot be found where it doesn't exist, nor can it be hidden where it truly does." - David Schwimmer, from Kissing a Fool


End file.
